Forgotten Tomorrows
by tokaf
Summary: Hyrule is no longer the land chosen by the Gods. Now is just a country broken by war and forgotten by humanity.And now that the hero of legend is back he finds that none of his allies are there to aid him in this the Gods’ darkest hour. Post OoT and MM
1. A warm welcome back

**Forgotten Tomorrows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I own many Zelda games, but still like I said I do not own Legend of Zelda

Summary: Hyrule is no longer the land chosen by the Gods. Now is just a country broken by war and forgotten by humanity. A country corrupted by evil; an evil ready to expand to the whole world. And now that the hero of legend is back he finds that none of his allies are there to aid him in this the Gods' darkest hour. Post OoT and Majora's Mask.

AN: This is my first Zelda fic. It's been a while since I've wanted to make this. By the way, just so you know I'm using footnotes so you understand better what I mean. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading my fic and PLZ REVIEW!!

--

I. A warm welcome back

Hyrule was no longer the land chosen by the Gods. Now it was a country destroyed by war and forgotten by humanity. It was time, after 6 long and wasted years for him to go back and to discover what the world knew, but he ignored. It was time for him to witness what his absence had brought to the land he once cured from evil.

Fog blinded him and the heavy cold stunned his body. The trees hadn't change; maybe it was the only thing which had stayed the same after all that time. Slowly he guided Epona through the path he remembered so well while darkness watched him from behind where no one could see it. No noise disturbed the young rider or its beautiful horse. There was no noise at all, no laughs, no screams, no nothing; everyone was gone and everything else was either death or asleep.

He had gone out of the Lost Woods but it seemed he hadn't. The fog still covered everything; the trees and forest demons had taken possession of the whole Kokiri Forest. The young hero did not speak; he could only glare at his destroyed home. Leaving Epona behind he decided to summon that forest spirit which the Kokiris had protected for so long. He made his way towards the old Deku Tree. The path was darker than ever.

The golden haired hero noticed no trees had grown near the once sacred path. He didn't even found any monsters close to it. It was then when he entered the secret meadow where the wise tree stood. The first thing he saw was a dark energy surrounding the Great Deku Tree. Next he saw a man standing before the now dead and rotten spirit.

"We've been waiting for you Link." The man hadn't spoken but somehow the sound of his voice echoed in Link's head. "We've been waiting for too long."

Unfolding his mighty sword the Hyilian stood in the dark ready for anything. "What are you?"

"Does it matter?" The sinister creature turned to face the Hero of Time.

Link stood frozen when he saw the dark creature. It was himself, or maybe it was a Dark Link, he couldn't say at the time. A smile slowly cracked on its face before it transform into a white skinned demon. Its 10 feet tall body moved smoothly and before the hero could react it had its dirty claws buried on Link's chest.

Slowly it murmured to Link's ear. "You are no longer the hero you used to be"

Magic passed through Link's numb fingers to his legendary blade. The Master Sword purified itself and began emanating a white energy.(1) The evil beast jump backwards scared of the blade's repelling evil power. With a single blow the hero released all his magic destroying everything on its path; including the satanic beast. (2)

After a few seconds of standing in the cold meadow Link fall to his knees, bleeding to death; he could feel how the darkness eating him from inside. After that he cannot remember much just the loneliness and the fear that didn't leave him alone at any time.

--

What once was called the Temple of Time was now only the remains of dead meat and lost hopes. Inside the lightless temple a strong creature stood in front of two kneeling soldiers. A corrupted figure standing besides the dark lord seduced him with carnal gifts.

"You did great in finding him for me." The powerful male told one of his soldiers. Who only smiled and nodded in response. "I want you to get the last shard and bring it to me." Directing himself at the other soldier.

"Aye sir." And with a sinister smile it dissolved in the rotten air.

After giving the other pawn a sharp glare it stood up. A Link wearing black tunics was now standing before the powerful male and female.

"You know what to do." Link vowed to the sinister lord and then slowly walked out of the forgotten building.  
"And as for you Venus." Meaning the beautiful creature standing half naked at his side. "You better be able to open the gate, or you will face the same fate as your fellow spirits."

"When have I ever let you down master?" It told the evil being as its hands slide through his strong body.

When one saw the picture form another angle it was crystal clear who darkness embraced the couple and the couple embraced it back. No man has ever witness such a sinister picture not even one close to it. It had been a while since no one heard of the Goddesses who, as the legend says, created and protected the country. But in that exact moment I could swear I was staring at two of the mightiest Gods ever.

* * *

1 The sword looked kind of like when you are in the twilight world in Twilight Princess.

2 If you have ever seen Inuyasha's wind scar; something like that it's what I have in mind.


	2. Long Lost Ranch

**Forgotten Tomorrows**

II. Long Lost Ranch

The former hero slowly opened his eyes. In front of him he found nothing. He was laying on a warm bed. A bandage covered the wound on his chest and a white blanket covered his naked body; only with another blanket around his hip.

Darkness covered most of the room except for one lonely corner. There, surrounded by darkness, slept a white skinned beauty. Even though it was cold she wore a thin summer dress. Her naked arms were crossed. In one of her hands she was still holding Link's green hood. It was as if light emanated from her skin.

Link laid there looking at her for a couple of minutes. She opened her green eyes and quickly noticed he was awake. It was obvious to him she had stayed awake all night, or more, waiting for him to wake up.

"Link! How are you feeling?" The red haired girl rushed to the wounded Hylian.

The young male was left stunned; for a moment didn't even know what to say. "I think I'm better." It hurt him when he talked. "Thanks to you, I guess."

"Where the hell have you been? You have no idea what we've been through." Her eyes were now filled with tears. They fall down her cheeks and ended up on the floor before her naked feet. Malon stood there for some seconds, then knelt besides Link. "How could you abandon us? Abandon me?"

"I'm sorry." It wasn't enough he knew it, but at the time it was all he could give. With his left hand he wiped one of the tears on Malon's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Without anything else to say the red haired beauty stood up. "You should eat something."

She went out a wood door and after several minutes came back. She knelt beside him once again and placed on the floor a metal tray. There was a piece of bread and a glass of milk. "I know is not much but it's all I have."

Honestly he wasn't hungry, but he took the bread anyways. "What happened here?"

The farm girl crossed her legs and sat down, then said. "After you left nearby nations began attacking Hyurle. The castle was taken over, but after that something else happen something worst." Wanting to heat herself up she crossed her arms again, then continued. "No one knows how but Ganandorf was release. He killed everyone."

"What about the Royal Family? What about Zel—"

"The Royal Family fled when Hyrule was taken over." Malon interrupted him. "Some say Zelda came back a few years ago," Her eyes came wet once more. "They say she was killed by Ganandorf. Everyone thought you were going to get back, even Ganandorf thought so. But you… didn't."

"I'm sorry. But I'm here now Malon." He didn't care how much it hurt. Link embraced her. They stayed there; for a second it felt like if time had stopped for them, like if he had never left. "I promise you Malon, I'm never going to leave you again."

"Eat your food, you'll need the strengths." The girl stood up and made her way towards the old door.

She opened it but before she left Link managed to say. "Wait. Where are we then?"

She turned around with a divine but sad smile on her face. "Lon Lon Ranch or at least what's left of it. You are lucky Epona still knows her way back home. She brought you here, you know?"

Link smiled back. Malon gave a last glare at his blue eyes and then went out the door.

Malon entered the room her father once used as a stable. Now the room was nearly empty, a few candles illuminated it, while piles of straw decorated it. On top of one there were Link's green tunic and his white underwear. Besides it there was a pail of reddish water and an old needle. After healing Link's wounds she had spend most of the time cleaning his tunic and closing the hole it had. His sword was besides the pile of water; she had cleaned the blood from it as well. Near it were Link's other artifacts; bow, arrows and bombs.

The farm beauty took everything belonging to Link and made her way back to the other room. A large smile was drawn on her face as she opened the door. There she found something no one would have been expecting.

There in the middle of the room was hooded a woman, wearing a black tunic. She had Link graved by the neck; her red eyes glared directly into the hero's soul.

"What do we have here?" Her harsh voiced stabbed Malon's ear.

Shocked by the image Malon dropped what she was carrying, while the blush on her cheeks disappeared.

Link turned to face the sweet girl and said "Run Malon, run!" The woman let go of Link. He fell on the cold ground nearly unconscious. His body was paralyzed and he could feel a poison burning down his intestines.

She slowly began walking towards the red haired. Malon knelt and took the sword. Then ran to the other room and closed the door as fast as she could. The beautiful girl unfolded Link's sword as the door burn down to ashes. She pointed the sword at the woman; her arms shaking. Malon was completely overtaken by fear as the female soldier approached her.

"S-s-stay back!"

"Or what?" A small flame appeared on the woman's palm. "What will you do?" The flame extended to the rest of the old stable. "Cut me in half with that sword of yours? Or mayb--"

A line of blinding light appeared and went through the woman's chest. The Sheikah scrammed in pain. Her clothes began burning down revealing her nearly perfect body.

With one hand on her mortal wound she turned around to face Link. The Hylian was barely standing with a bow on his right hand.

"It can't" Link murmured to himself before falling to his knees.

Next the woman disappeared in thin air.

Malon approached Link and together they went out into the Stormy night.

--

Ganandorf was standing in the middle of his new headquarters. At his side the corrupted fairy kept touching his muscular body. "You failed me Impa. It looks like I was wrong about you."

"I'm sorry mast--"

"Silence! All of you Sages have disappointed me. You'll suffer the same fate they did" The evil creature interrupted his servant.

Ganandorf's opened his eyes fully and with a roar he released a dark energy. With it he shot Impa, who couldn't do anything. Her dead body fell to the ground with a whole on her forehead.

"Clean this mess Venus"

"Yes Master."

Leaving the fallen fairy alone he disappeared into the darkest part of the temple.

* * *

I hope you have like it, plz review


End file.
